


Embrasser par la folie

by SilverCorbeauArgent



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantastic, Fights, Magic, Shounen, Villains
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCorbeauArgent/pseuds/SilverCorbeauArgent
Summary: Ceci est ma première histoire un peu brouillon que j'ai écrite,j'espère que vous allez aimer. N’hésiter pas a laisser des commentaires.





	Embrasser par la folie

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première histoire un peu brouillon que j'ai écrite,j'espère que vous allez aimer. N’hésiter pas a laisser des commentaires.

Assise comme d’habitude,avec son air fatiguer regardant les nuages passer par les murs et le plafond vitrée.S’imaginent être en paix pendant quelque instant,elle entendit quelqu’un l’appeler  
-Hel ou est tu!? Hel la Maîtresse veux te voir  
Hel se redresse pour faire face a Xia.Xia est une très grande femme,elle est aussi très mince avec des cheveux brun foncé des yeux noir,toujours entrien de sourie et rire comme une folle.Hel fixe la grande femme d’un air absent et soupire.Elle se lève et demande a Xia  
-Ou est-elle?  
-Dans sa salle du trône comme d’ha-bi-tu-de hihihi  
Hel se dirige avec Xia vers la salle du trône,arriver les deux femmes s’agenouille devant leur maîtresse.La salle est éclairé par de grande fenêtre qui mène au jardin extérieure.Au milieux de la pièce il y a un trône ou est assise une femme mystérieuse,une voix se fit entendre.  
-Hel un garde viens de me dire qu’il a aperçue un groupe d’une vingtaine d’ennemis pénétré notre territoire.Amène Xia avec toi,et occuper vous d’eux.  
-Oui maîtresse  
Hel et Xia exécute les ordres et se dirige vers les soldats ennemi.  
…  
-Tu crois qu’ils nous ont repéré?  
-Non ils son trop stupide pour sa!!!  
-Tu as raison.  
-Tu as entendu Hel il dise que nous somme trop stupide pour les remarquer…hihihi malgré que n’importe quel idiot les auraient remarqué.  
-Je suis d’accord avec toi.  
Les soldats surpris par l’arrivé des deux femmes,se dépêche a prendre leurs armes.Avec un trop plein de confiance en leur capacité,ils décide de passer a l’attaque.Les soldats se divise en deux groupe pour mieux combattre les deux ennemi en même temps,mais ils n’ont pas eux le temps de faire quoi que se soit.Hel ouvre la bouche,un crie soudain surgi,tout les soldats sont projeter de quelque mètres.  
-Tu ne les as pas tuer?  
-Non je te laisse se plaisir Xia fais se que tu veux,mais laisse en un en vie.  
-Tu sais comment me parlé!!!!  
Xia fit un bon dans les air,des file d'araignée sorti d'en arrière d'elle.au bout de cest file avais des pique imprégné de poison et chacun de ses pique transperça les soldats encore sonner a terre.Elle pris par le collet le seul soldat qu'elle a épargnés,Hel s'approche de Xia et commence a interrogé l'homme.  
-Pourquoi ete vous ici?  
-Je ne te répondrais pas  
-Tu devrais lui répondre hihi elle n'est pas très patiente!  
-Lâche moi sale araignée  
-Ne me compare pas a se sale insecte,si tu veux pas que je t'éventre!  
-Calme toi Xia on a encore besoin de sa réponse,après tu pourras donné libre recours a ta colère.Alors répond a nos question  
Le soldat ne répond pas au question qu'elles lui pose,Hel s'approche de lui et met sa main droite sur son front des onde sort de sa main pour rentrer dans la tête du soldat  
-Tu est mieux de nous répondre vite.Pourquoi ete vous venu ici?  
Du sang coule du nez,des oreilles et des yeux de l'homme  
-C'est notre maître,elle nous a ordonné de recueillir des information sur?????  
-Et qui est votre maitre?  
-Morrigan  
Hel regarde Xia et lui fit signe de faire ce qu'elle voulais de l'homme.Xia fait sortir de sa manche un file d'araignée avec un pique empoisonner,et le plante dans le ventre du soldat et fais un geste brusque vers le haut en l'ouvrant en deux et le laisse tomber sur le sol.Xia ris au éclat et dit a Hell  
-Bon et si on y allais  
le sang tache ses vêtements blanc d'un rouge sombre.  
Les deux femmes son de retour et vont au pied de leur maîtresse pour lui faire part de quoi le soldat avais dit.Hel baisse la tête et prend la parole.  
-Maitresse c'était des laquet de dame Morrigan  
-C'était?....peu importe...je me demande pourquoi elle envoi ses homme ici,peut-être veut elle récupérer une de ses possession.  
Hel ferme les yeux et soupire lentement  
-Elle ma donner a vous si facilement,pourquoi voudrait elle me récupérer.  
-Xia envoi un messager pour inviter Morrigan je vais lui demander moi même.Tu peux disposer.


End file.
